


CDXLVIII.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: Disney Live Action
Genre: Future Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: Bernard invites Charlie to visit him, after a rather long time of being alone.





	CDXLVIII.

Charlie pushed the shoes off his feet, at the heel, once he was seated on the oversized armchair Bernard had swept his hand toward. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked. Bernard laughed, because what was done was done.

Shaking his head, Bernard said, "No. You came all the way here. You should get comfortable."

"Thanks for inviting me," Charlie said, grinning. "It was unexpected, but a nice surprise. Sometimes it feels like all of this is just a dream."

"Well, you shouldn't stay away for so long. I mean, it's no wonder you're forgetting all of us. You're an adult now. It's gonna be a lot harder to keep everything straight going forward." Bernard didn't seem offended by the idea, simply stating a truth.

Still, Charlie couldn't help but thin his lips at that. He thought for sure he'd be immune to the symptoms of Adulthood. Wasn't that his right as Santa's kid? But once he'd felt less and less like Santa's son, and more like the left-behind child, he supposed things just sort of... shifted. Even though his dad had promised that he'd never feel left in the dust again, things weren't all at once better. Well - okay, that wasn't true. They were. However, things slowly edged back to the way they were before. Less and less communication as the days went by.

Even becoming Santa Clause couldn't change the fact that Scott Calvin had a short memory when it came to righting wrongs.

As Charlie grew older, however, he became less bitter about that fact. Neil became his stable father. One he quickly forgave for trying to push his other dad out of his life, and soon grew to appreciate for his earnest albeit irritating knack for sticking his nose into Charlie's business. Having Lucy to focus on, when he wasn't being jealous of her, also helped fill familial voids. He'd grown to understand that he either had to love his dad for being his dad, or forget it altogether and move on with life.

A fact which seldom had him reaching out to invite himself to the North Pole. Rare as it was to be extended an invitation otherwise.

Even more rare was the act of Bernard speaking to Charlie, himself. Usually it was a: 'Bernard asked how you're doing,' 'Bernard said I should write you,' 'Bernard thinks he might retire soon. I didn't even know he could do that. Did _you_ know he could do that?' Which Charlie appreciated all the same.

Bernard was pretty much the secretary who always bought Scott's presents for others on his behalf, while being neglected himself. A thankless job, much of the time, Charlies was sure. He actually wasn't all that surprised when Bernard did retire. In fact, he'd found himself _more_ shocked it hadn't happened sooner. It hurt his heart anyway. A sharp ache that dulled rather quickly after he processed what all 'retirement' meant for Bernard. _And_ his communications with Charlie.

Truth be told, Charlie was more excited to hear from Bernard than he had been in _years_ upon hearing from his dad, of his own accord. Maybe that was to be expected, since Bernard held a different role in Charlie's life. Although Charlie still couldn't discern what exactly that was.

Charlie didn't know how to respond to Bernard's advice, so instead changed the subject. "You clearly know what I've been up to, since you mailed me at my dorm. I don't have any idea what elves do on their time off, though. Do you go fishing with polar bears?" A faint grin on his face, Charlie had a difficult time not laughing at the implication there. Wasn't that what old, jobless men did? Apart from the polar bear thing. He wasn't sure if Bernard would even understand. He'd probably never been to Florida before. Then again, neither had Charlie.

"Ha ha," Bernard said, rolling his eyes. He had fallen back into a similar chair across the small area rug, and put his pointed shoes up onto the coffee table, folded hands across his stomach. Charlie wondered, really taking him in for a moment, if it was odd for Bernard to understand how Charlie was aging, when he looked just the same as the day Charlie met him. "No. Actually that'd probably be better than what I usually do. I'm pretty bored most of the time."

Eyes twinkling slightly, Charlie quirked his mouth to one side before saying, " _I'm_ your last resort? Thanks!"

Bernard shook his head, sighing. "Of course not. You're a busy guy. I was trying not to be selfish y'know."

"Ah, I see. Noble," Charlie said, nodding as he bit into the side of his lower lip. A laugh caught in his throat.

"As always," Bernard agreed.

"So what _do_ you do?"

Bernard looked around his living room, and Charlie's eyes naturally did the same. There were piles upon piles of books lying around. Some filled shelves along the walls, and others were stacked on the floor, straight up to the ceiling. He couldn't make out all of the titles. Some being in small font, while many were in various other languages. Even some of those, he didn't recognize.

"I didn't know you could speak other languages," Charlie said, voice slow with awe.

Smiling wide, Bernard said, "Typical. It would make sense wouldn't it? I was head of a global business, remember? Just how do you think I managed that?"

"Can you speak _every_ language?"

"That I know of. There are still some that researchers haven't completely resolved. I can only study what's been defined, but even dead languages have worth to an old soul like me. I bet my grandfather could've taught me the rest, if he were still around."

"Your - grandfather?"

"You didn't think I was made out of clouds and fairy dust did you?" Charlie shrugged at that. Elves had to originate from something, right? "Yeah, well, I have a mom and dad, and a sister, too. But, well, Elves are pretty independent people by nature." Hence the reason Bernard went for so long before contacting Charlie even though he was bored to death and drowning himself in words, Charlie guessed. "I haven't seen them for ages."

Charlie wondered if he meant that literally. He could no longer put that passed Bernard. What he found the most disturbing, he realized, was that apparently Elven kind had expiration dates just like everyone else? He was entirely too put off by the idea to actually ask about it, though.

Shaking his head softly, Charlie said, "Wow, I feel even more dumb than usual. I can't believe you've read all of these."

"Hey!" Bernard said, sitting up in his chair, feet coming down to the floor. "You're _not_ dumb."

His gut reaction was to roll his eyes, but under Bernard's stern gaze, Charlie found himself blushing instead. He even felt a little bit guilty. "Sorry," Charlie mumbled, pulling the collar up on his fleece jacket, hoping to hide the heat sitting on his cheeks. Luckily Bernard's home seemed to function mostly by candlelight. His eyes must have been better, as an elf, to read so often in low light.

"You should be," Bernard said, rising from his chair. He walked over to one stack of books on his reading desk, and Charlie tilted his head, realizing they were tied in red ribbon. "These are for you," Bernard said, shoving them at Charlie like he was angry about it. Charlie couldn't help but swallow before sitting up and taking them.

"Wow..." he said, turning them over, but not daring to unlace the bow that held them together, fearing they'd fall apart in his hands. "These are old. Like, _seriously_ old."

"I know," Bernard said, voice mostly returning to normal, as he sat back down. "They were my grandfather's. They're in English, so you can read them. Well, partially in English. One side is in the original Elvish, and the adjacent page has the English translation."

Eyebrows raising, Charlie's mouth dropped open. "What? Why are you giving these to _me_? They should stay with you!" His hands were thrusting them back toward Bernard without thought. He didn't deserve a gift like this. Bernard must've lost his mind, being alone for so long!

"You can't give a gift back to an elf, Charlie," Bernard said seriously. "That's like... putting them on the execution block. But if you really don't want them..." That right there was probably the most genuine emotion Charlie had ever heard in Bernard's voice, and even then, he was mostly monotone.

Hands bringing the books back into his lap, Charlie said, "No!" Of course he _wanted_ them. They were the most amazing things Charlie had ever seen, and he was at the _North Pole_ for God's sake! It just didn't make any sense... "Bernard, I... I don't understand. I mean, I can't even fully appreciate them. I don't know _Elvish_ ; I don't know anything!"

"Well, think of this as an opportunity to learn a little something, then." Bernard finally had a small smile back on his face, eyes warm. "Once you finish reading them in English, maybe I could even teach you Elvish."

Charlie's chest puffed up at the offer. He didn't know if Bernard deserved a student as poor as Charlie was, though he'd gotten better after the first year of University. It would probably take him forever to learn a foreign language that he'd only speak to one person. But given the person... It'd make the effort worth it.

Swallowing harshly, again, Charlie bowed his head. "That'd be really great. Thanks, Bernard."

"Of course," Bernard said, nodding slowly. Then, he slapped his knees and got up. "Hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate!" Charlie said, bringing his head up, grinning brightly. He brought the books with him to the table, carefully setting them on his lap to avoid spilling on them, but not wanting to let go of them while they talked over chocolate chip cookies. Bernard telling him of the favorite stories he'd read, what he'd learned about volcanoes, and Charlie talking about all he'd learned in the past semester, himself.

Late into the night, until Charlie fell asleep curled up on his side in what Bernard said was a guest bed. Considering the source, however, Charlie was pretty sure if he woke up early enough, he'd see Bernard in a ball on one of those arm chairs they'd sat at earlier. He fell asleep smiling, a laugh caught in his throat.


End file.
